The rotary drilling process is used for making wells for the production of oil, gas and other subterranean minerals such as sulfur. In rotary drilling operations, a drill bit at the end of a drill string is used to penetrate the subterranean formations. This drill bit may be driven by a rotating drill string or a drill motor powered, for example, by hydraulic power. During the rotary drilling operation, a fluid, conventionally referred to as drilling mud, is circulated from the drilling equipment of the surface down to the drill bit where it escapes around the drill bit and returns to the surface along the annular space between the drill bit and the surrounding subsurface formations. The drilling mud lubricates the downhole equipment and brings the formation cuttings to the surface where they can be separated from the mud before it is recirculated. In addition, the drilling mud serves to counterbalance formation pressures and may also form a cake around the walls of the borehole to seal the formations. The lubricating action of the drilling mud is particularly important with the conventional rotating drill string since it provides a lubricant or cushion between the rotating drill pipe and the walls of the borehole, helping to prevent sticking of the drill string in the hole. The characteristics and performance of drilling muds are described, for example, in Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Third Edition, John Wiley and Sons, 1982, under Petroleum (Drilling Muds), to which reference is made for a description of drilling muds and the materials used in formulating them.
Drilling muds are usually classified as either water-based muds or oil-based muds, depending upon the character of the continuous phase of the mud, although water-based muds may contain oil and oil-based muds may contain water. Water-based muds conventionally comprise a hydratable clay, usually of the montmorillonite family, suspended in water with the aid of suitable surfactants, emulsifiers and other additives including salts, pH control agents and weighting agents such as barite. The water makes up the continuous phase of the mud and is usually present in an amount of at least 50 percent of the entire composition; oil may be present in minor amounts but will typically not exceed the amount of the water so that the mud will retain its character as a water-continuous phase material. Oil-based muds on the other hand, generally use a hydrocarbon oil as the main liquid component with other materials such as clays or colloidal asphalts added to provide the desired viscosity together with emulsifiers, gellants and other additives including weighting agents. Water may be present in greater or lesser amounts but will usually not be greater than 50 percent of the entire composition; if more than about 10 percent water is present, the mud is often referred to as an invert emulsion, i.e a water-in-oil emulsion. In invert emulsion fluids, the amount of water is typically up to about 40 weight percent with the oil and the additives making up the remainder of the fluid.
Oil-based muds are conventionally formulated with diesel oil or kerosene as the main oil component as these hydrocarbon fractions generally posses the requisite viscosity characteristics. They do, however, posses the disadvantage of being relatively toxic to marine life and the discharge of drilling muds containing these oils into marine waters is usually strictly controlled because of the serious effects which the oil components may have on marine organisms, particularly those which are commercially important for food. For this reason, offshore drilling rigs must return oil-based muds to shore after they have been used whereas water-based muds may generally be discharged into the ocean without any deleterious effects.
Oil-based muds may be made environmentally acceptable by the use of oils which posses low inherent toxicity to marine organisms and good biodegradability. These properties are associated in hydrocarbons with low aromaticity. For these reasons, drilling fluids based on linear paraffins might be considered desirable. On the other hand, however, the linear paraffins tend to have high pour points and the higher molecular weight fractions tend to be waxy so that in the low temperature environments frequently encountered in offshore drilling, there is a significant risk that waxy paraffin deposits will be formed in the downhole equipment or in the riser connecting the sea bed to the drilling equipment. In either event, this is unacceptable so that highly paraffinic oils have not achieved any significant utility as the base fluids in oil based muds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,990 (Boyd) discloses a low toxicity oil for use in oil- and water-based drilling fluids. The low toxicity of the oil coupled with lack of water sheen as well as the non-fluorescence characteristics which assist in the monitoring of the drill cuttings, are stated to make the muds useful in offshore drilling operations. The oil has a very limited aromatic content (less than 0.5 percent) and a low n-paraffin content (less than 1 percent) in order to confer the desired mud characteristics.
EP 325466 (Trahan/Coastal Mud Inc.) proposes the use of synthetic hydrocarbon fluid in water-based drilling muds and spotting fluids. The synthetic hydrocarbons are poly(alpha-olefins) (PAOs) which are predominantly iso-paraffinic hydrocarbons with no aromatic content. They are produced by the oligomerization of alpha olefins such as 1-decene with the oligomerization product being hydrogenated to reduce residual unsaturation. The oligomers are predominantly dimer, trimer, tetramer and pentamer in order to achieve the desired viscosity of approximately 2 cS (100.degree. C.). In the oligomerization process, the olefin monomer is oligomerized using a homogeneous phase, Lewis acid catalyst such as aluminum trichloride or boron trifluoride. When the oligomerization has proceeded to the desired degree with the PAO product having the requisite viscosity, the catalyst is separated and the initial oligomerization product subjected to hydrogenation, usually over a nickel catalyst, for example, nickel on kieselguhr. A residual monomer content below 0.5% is stated to be desirable. Although the well fluids described in the Trahan application are stated to possess low toxicity, the use of PAOs, which are synthetic materials and therefore relatively costly, is not favorable from the economic point of view. The incentive to develop a drilling mud based on conventional petroleum-based oils therefore remains.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,012 (Patel) describes drilling fluids based on oil phase continuous emulsions in which the oil phase consists entirely of a PAO. While such emulsions may possess good properties as described here, the PAOs, being synthetic materials are rather higher in cost than conventional mineral oil based emulsions. There is therefore a continuing need for the development of drilling fluids which are low in cost and have good biodegradability and low marine toxicity.